Jealous Little Brothers Are Scary
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Itachi has been hanging out with Madara and Kisame too much and hasn't been paying much attention to Sasuke lately. Sasuke doesn't like this he misses his older brother at lot so he has a plan and jealously is all over it. He will get his older brother no matter what. Jealousy is a bitch. Read&Review made this when i was jealous very jealous LOL. Love you guys all!


**Sasuke's Point of View**

I watched as Kisame talked to my older brother who wasn't even probably listening who would want to listen to a person talk about sharks. My hands curled into fists and I gritted my teeth. Again I watched Kisame as he kept talking about his damn sharks. I just felt like killing him. Then my eyes shifted to Itachi who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed; my eyes wandered down to his lips that I felt like kissing, tasting, touching, biting. My eyes then wandered to his chest expect that damn Akatsuki robe was covering that pale, beautiful chest, my eyes then wandered down to his legs. I scraped my theeth across my bottom lip as I tried to keep my thoughts clean. I then turned my eyes to Kisame who had his face to close to my brother who wasn't even doing anything about it instead he was just staring. I growled as I felt anger raging up inside of me. Why wasn't my brother trying to stop him? Growling I stood up and flipped the table over and stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with your brother?" I heard Kisame say. Growling again I kicked my bedroom door open and then kicked it shut.

I was feeling jealous lately and unnecessary amounts of it. Itachi stopped training with me and kept avoiding me. I don't know why but ever since he started to avoid me it made me feel jealous of every person he hangs around with especially Madara and Kisame those three have been awfully close. Sighing I walked to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. I just want my brother so badly he's everything to me. But Madara and Kisame are in the way and I'll have to do something about it. I picked up my sword and smirked soon they won't be in my way and I can have my older brother all to myself weather he likes it or not either way he's going to be mines.

I got out of the shower my hair dripping wet with cold water. Sighing I walked to the balcony with just a towel wrapped around my waist. The cold air hit me as I open the door and I gritted my teeth. It was night outside and everything looked so beautiful but not as beautiful as my brother. I walked back inside my room and put on my cloths leaving my shirt hanging down from my purple belt. I was going to murder Kisame I grabbed my sword and walked outside into the hallway. I started to walk towards Kisame's bedroom normally I would never go to his bedroom but this was different. I put my hand on the doorknob just as I about to turn it I stopped. What if Kisame made Itachi happy? And I do want my brother to be happy. By killing Kisame I would get what I want but then Itachi would be left unhappy. I'm such a selfish little brother I only care about what I want and not Itachi. Wait does Itachi even want Kisame? What if Itachi wants Madara he does hang out with both?

"Sasuke?" someone said breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and looked at my brother standing to my side looking at my sword that had lightening radiating off of it. Shit!

"What are you doing?" asked Itachi stroking my cheek. I swear I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Nothing" I said backing up and hiding my sword behind my back.

"Really because it looked like you were going to-"I cut him off.

"I got to go" I said running out of the hallway just as I heard Kisame coming out of his bedroom.

"Seriously Itachi what's wrong with your brother?" I heard Kisame say as a growl escaped from my lips.

I started to walk to the only person that I knew that can help me. How could my brother just keep on avoiding me and then act like he wasn't? If my brother doesn't love me like a lover then I just have to make him. I've always been obsessed, jealous, and in love with my brother. I came to their door and stood for a minute there thinking if this person could really help but I decided to take my chances.

I slowly turned the knob and found the person sitting upright on their bed with pillows stacked behind their back. They had white cloth wrapped around their eyes due to blindness. I closed the door and went to sit next to him; they turned to look at me and instantly a smile came upon his lips.

"Sasuke it's a surprise that you're here" said Izuna sensing my chakra.

"I came here to talk to you and ask for your help" I said.

"Well tell me what you need help with?" he said.

"I need your help to make my brother fall in love with me" I said hoping that he would help and not be disgusted with it.

"Not surprising but of course I would love to help it'll be so fun" he said grinning.

"What do you mean by not surprising?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on I knew this was coming its so obvious" said Izuna "I tell you what to do and you do it got it"

"Fine but if it's so obvious why can't Madara and Kisame leave Itachi alone?" I asked my voice full of jealousy.

"Madara and Itachi?" asked Izuna surprised that his brother's name was mentioned. "What a whore Madara is! But Kisame and Itachi that's just weird. I mean come on Itachi could do way better"

"So what should I do?" I asked happy that I had someone on my side.

"Oh I got a great idea. You know how Itachi always sits on top of our hideout at night and watches the stars? Right so you should join him and be like all over him" said Izuna giggling.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'll do it" I said happily as I gave Izuna a hug who looked surprised. "Oh and don't tell anybody else about this conversation; this just stay's between us"

"Of course Sasuke" said Izuna. I smiled and walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind.

As I turned around I found Itachi and Madara in the hallway talking but they soon stopped as they saw me. Itachi looked at me with a curious face while Madara looked surprised as hell. A frown formed on my face as I saw Madara walking with _my _Itachi.

"_Oooooo a cliff hanger so tell me what you think so far? Yeah made this when I was jealous! Very jealous yeah I got over it now. LOL so tell me what you guys think if you hate I'll just delete the story and if you like I'll write more." –xXXIceAngel1xXX/xXXAngelForeverxXX __**{the same person just changed my username}**_


End file.
